Ultraman Heckari
Ultraman Heckari is an alternate version of Ultraman Hikari that likes to swear a lot. Personality Ultraman Heckari is not a nice person, as he doesn't respect others nor their beliefs and opinions to the point he actively tries to trigger them by doing things like smoking directly in their face. He doesn't know when a joke goes too far and will often rage when there's a bad turn of events in his life. He also likes swearing. A lot. History Once a scientist in an alternate verion of the Land of Light, Ultraman Heckari hated his boring job and wished to have a more interesting life. One day, he got the brilliant idea to go around the Land of Light firing his beam at everything in sight for amusement, the Space Garrison appeared in order to stop him, four members of the Space Garrison tackled him at once and held him in place. He was then exiled away from the Land of Light. Heckari searched throughout the cosmos for a new home and eventually stumbled upon an odd planet, he met one of the inhabitants of the planet, however things got weird when he said the phrase "Heck". The alien began to twitch uncontrollably and then preceded to maul Heckari to death while shouting "THIS IS A RELIGIOUS PLANET". Heckari met his end in the hands of the Alien Pooh. Although he was later revived by plot or something. Parody Hero Taisen Spin-Off TBA Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! Heckari appeared in this sequel to Ultra Hero Taisen! as one of the main characters. At an unknown point before the evens of the story, Heckari was sucked up by a portal and brought into a large area with multiple Ultras. He got in a conversation with Ultraman Star, being rude to him as always. Soon the announcer of the Great Taisen revealed to the Ultras what was going on and sent out armies of monsters for them to slaughter. Heckari approached a group of Ultras that were planning to escape and offered his service in a very offensive manner as always. Nephthys who had been sent to the area by her father explained to the group that their target was located in a "moon" and that they needed to reach it. Round 2 soon started and the Ultras got in pairs. The group stayed close and finished off their foes with combined beams causing a massive cloud, giving off the illusion that all Ultras but Zora, Junior and Yugo had been destroyed by their own beams. However as Zora commanded, the group flew close to the barrier, attempting to destroy it, only for a portal to suck them up and send them to strange building. The group decided to explore the castle only to be later sensed by it's owner, the Fight King who ambushed them. Fight King greeted the Ultras to his castle before summoning several robots to eliminate them, he also introduced his partner in crime to them, Ultimate. The group fought the robots, only for Ultimate to destroy them all, revealing himself to be with them after all and also having brought them to the castle. Fight King tried teleporting all the Ultras to different areas only for Ultimate to undo Fight King's teleportation spell several times. Fight King then engaged in combat with the group, overpowered by their collective efforts he soon retreated. Ultimate tried to teach them how to switch Phase Frequencies only to transform them all into copies of himself, after that was undone he gave them all bracelets with his face on it that let them switch Phase Frequencies. The group split up and Heckari alongside Star managed to reach the announcers room and offered to spare him if hie helped them, which he did, summoning guards as a distraction only for them to be beaten by the duo. The announcer led them to a room in which all the Ultras' weapons were being stored and sent them to their respective owners. When all of the Ultras arrived on Fight King's throne room they managed to weaken and destroy his fancy ornaments, revealing his true form. In a fit of rage, Fight King declared that he wouldn't go down so easily. TBA Tokyo 2020 Heckari is scheduled to appear in this sequel to Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman in order to help Ultraman Glizzard deal with the OtherKaiju. Ultraman Memius Heckari helped out in Memius' adventures and eventually fused with him to give him his Berb Dank mode to defeat Alien Senate. A while later, Heckari also invited Memius to join the Parody Garrison, which he did. Powers * Frickium Shoot : A somewhat powerful dark grey beam of energy fired from his arms in an "L" position. He shouts "FRICK" while firing this beam. Said to have a temperature of 640.000 degrees Celsius. * Public Smoking : His most annoying power, he is constantly smoking a cigarette that never seems to end. * Freaking Roar : Heckari shouts "FRICK" with all the air in his lungs and fires a sonic-boom wave from his mouth. Used to knock back and damage lightly objects. * Heckari Blade : A dark grey blade from his wrist. Used in close combat. He is extremely good at using it in combat and will shout "What the heck???" if he misses an attack with it thanks to him not being keen on missing a hit with it. ** Heckari Cutter : A dark grey crescent-shaped projectile fired when swinging the blade, it can slice through objects. * Piece of Sh*t Barrier : Heckari can create a very durable square dark grey barrier to block incoming attacks. It's title comes from the fact that he jokingly refers to it as a weak barrier in order to trick his foes into blasting it with powerful attacks but find out that it's actually pretty durable and that they've just wated an attack. Trivia * Heckari is coughing 25% of the time when he speaks for obvious reasons. Category:Furnozilla Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Annoying Ultras Category:Tokyo 2020 Category:Ultraman Memius Continuity